


Game Night

by Jennart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus, Fluff, Other, Suspicious Sans, confusion about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Papyrus meets his neighbor accidentally while in the grocery store. Sans has trepidations, so Papyrus invites them over for a game night at his and his brother’s house for bonding!Warnings: NoneSquicks: NoneGenre: FluffAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	Game Night

“Oh jeez,” Papyrus heard in front of him. He and his brother, Sans, were standing in line at the grocery store. He was playing with some small knick knacks beside the counter.

“I don’t have enough money. I guess I’ll have to say no to the soup?” Papyrus quickly moved forwards, handing a small wad of cash to the clerk.

“I HOPE THAT IS ENOUGH?” His loud voice made it quite clear to the person he was saving that the skeleton was the one responsible. The clerk smiled and handed the tall monster some change.

“Wow, thank you so much!” The stranger beamed at Papyrus while picking up their bags, “It really means a lot to me!”

“NOT A PROBLEM, HUMAN! IT IS ALWAYS BEST TO HELP OTHERS WHEN YOU ARE ABLE,” He swiftly grabbed the last two bags for the stranger, ushering them outside. The skeleton tossed his wallet at his brother. Sans mumbled and began to pay for their groceries.

The sliding doors opened for the pair.

“Thank you so much, but I can carry those!” Y/N was very grateful for the help, but they didn’t want to bother the friendly skeleton.

“NOT TO WORRY! I CAN HELP YOU UNTIL WE TURN IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS,” Papyrus placed a gloved hand on his puffed-out chest, proud of himself for being so selfless.

“Well… Thank you. Those bags are heavy,”

Sans caught up with the group, passing the lone bag filled with pasta to his brother.

“Why did you pay for me, anyways? I know it’s good to help people,” Y/N rubbed their neck, “But it’s just some soup. I could manage without,”

“WELL,” Papyrus rubbed his chin, “I HAVE SOME EXTRA MONEY. MIGHT AS WELL HELP SOMEONE! THE CONVERSION RATE FOR MONSTERS IS REALLY GOOD RIGHT NOW!” To prove his point, he grabbed his wallet (Sans had put it in the bag after he was done). It was obviously overflowing.

Sans’s eye twitched, a frown appearing on his forehead. Another gold digger, this was exactly what his brother needed… Not.

“That’s wonderful! Then monsters don’t have to worry about getting a job right away, they can settle in! Being able to afford a down payment on a rental would be very helpful,” Y/N pointed out.

hm, Sans thought, maybe they aren’t as selfish as i thought.

Before long, they had arrived on the brothers’ street. Y/N and Papyrus were talking about anything and everything, both laughing and smiling. It made Sans happy to see his brother getting along so well with another human. Sans knew that his brother’s personality could be off-putting, he was glad that this person could tolerate him. In fact- he thought they seemed to really be enjoying talking with his overbearing brother. Sans had realized something on the way home that neither of the others seemed to; they had been going the same direction this entire time.

Eventually, the trio had reached Y/N’s house. Walking up the porch, Y/N took their bags from Papyrus.

“Well… Thank you so much, for everything! For buying my food, for carrying my bags, for talking to me…” They paused for a moment, “I hope I can see you again soon!” Papyrus waved energetically and turned towards the street. He let out a loud gasp.

“WHAT A DEVELOPMENT! HUMAN, WE LIVE RIGHT NEXT DOOR!” Papyrus was overjoyed as he pointed at the house just a few meters away.

“Woah! What a neat coincidence! Well, I definitely will be seeing you around, then,” Y/N smiled amicably, and moved to unlock their door. “I guess it’s time for me to put these groceries to use!”

“WAIT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS AN IDEA! WHAT ABOUT… COMING OVER FOR DINNER? AND GAMES! IT IS THE BEST WAY TO GET CLOSER TO A NEW FRIEND!”

Y/N hesitated. Sans looked down sadly. Of course, they had only been playing along for the walk. They just needed someone to carry their groceries.

“…Of course! Just let me put these away first.” Y/N smiled and went inside.

In just a moment they returned and the group took a few quick steps over to the brothers’ house. Opening the door, Y/N saw that the interior was sparsely decorated. There were a few pictures on the walls, notably a painting of a bone, and some obviously used furniture.

“MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!” Y/N took a moment to look around before sitting on the couch.

“I AM GOING TO MAKE DINNER NOW! YOU AND SANS CAN START A GAME, ANY GAME YOU LIKE!” Y/N looked over to Sans, who had sat down and immediately fallen asleep on the couch. Y/N let out a small chuckle and walked over to a bookcase nearby, grabbing a puzzle and carefully dumping it out on the coffee table. Papyrus came in a few moments later, waiting for the water to boil.

The tall skeleton carefully sat himself across from Y/N. They spoke in quiet voices, not wanting to wake the sleeping skeleton. Unbeknownst to them, Sans had been awake the whole time, simply wanting to retreat into his thoughts. Now though, he watched the pair in front of him. They worked together well, Y/N teaching him the best tricks and strategies, Papyrus giving encouragement and praise for every piece placed correctly. Papyrus said something, and Y/N laughed. Sans smiled.

Papyrus left once again to check on the water, which was ready for the pasta. Y/N continued with the puzzle, subtly placing similar pieces close together so that Papyrus would be able to put them together when he returned. Sans was happy. Y/N was nice, and not at all how he first expected. They were different than most humans that he met.

Pretty soon, Papyrus came in, food in hand. He and Y/N ate together while continuing work on the puzzle. Sans stretched and got himself a plate of food. Sometimes, his brother’s food was decent, especially when he was cooking for another person. Y/N finished their meal and stood up, getting ready to leave.

“I had a great time! Next time, you can come over and I can cook for you!” Y/N was beaming.

“well,” Sans chimed in, “you should come back here first to finish this puzzle,” He motioned towards the half-completed puzzle sitting on the table.

“Of course!”

“COME BACK SOON, HUMAN!” Papyrus picked up Y/N in a bone-crushing hug, lifting them up off the ground. Y/N laughed.

A few days later, Y/N came back to finish the puzzle and to eat dinner again. They knocked on the door, grocery bag in hand.

It became a routine. Every few days, Y/N would come to the house, groceries in hand, and Papyrus would cook. Y/N and Sans would chat or play a game, and Papyrus would join afterwards.

This night, they were having pasta once again. Luckily, it was one of Y/N’s favorite foods. As Papyrus was cooking and Y/N and Sans were lazily working on a puzzle, Y/N looked out the window.

“It looks like it’s going to storm,” The sky was dark, and it was getting darker quickly.

As Papyrus brought the food out, rain started to fall. Thunder and lightning soon followed.

Y/N was sitting on the floor, looking at the gloomy sky.

“Well, I suppose it’s time for me to go! I don’t want to stay later and have the weather get even worse,”

“NO!” Papyrus interrupted. “Um…” A bead of sweat rolled down his skull, “I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET WET!”

“But Papyrus, I live right next door. I can see my porch from your window!”

“…NO! …IT’S NOT SAFE!” Y/N looked at Papyrus. They knew better than to resist, Papyrus always got his way when he was being persistent.

“Fine,” Y/N sighed and slumped on the couch, “Well, I need some PJs,”

“SANS! YOU ARE OF SIMILAR STATURE!” Sans sighed and stood up. Y/N followed.

Papyrus let out a quiet gasp when Y/N walked down the stairs. They were wearing one of Sans’ tee shirts, it went down nearly to their knees. Underneath, just barely peeking out, was a pair of shorts. Papyrus found it very endearing, a reminder of how small they were in comparison to him and even his brother.

“Sans went to bed, and I think I will be doing the same soon. I’ll take the couch, yeah?”

“Y-YES!” Papyrus grabbed some blankets from a nearby closet and handed them to Y/N. Y/N sat down and patted the spot next to them. “Mettaton’s new show premieres tonight! Can we watch it?” Papyrus nervously sat down and changed the channel.

The soothing voice of Mettaton calmed him down immediately. He completely forgot about the person beside him. During a commercial break, Papyrus shifted and he felt a shift in response. Jumping slightly, he looked over at his couch partner. Y/N had fallen asleep, wrapped in blankets. Papyrus nearly squealed at how cute they were.

Sans, who had snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack, had a huge smile on his face.

The morning came all too quickly for Papyrus. He didn’t want to say goodbye, and he didn’t know why. Before he could think too much about it, Y/N was on their way out the door and off to work. Papyrus felt sad, and he still didn’t know why.

“SANS?” Papyrus knew that Sans was the right way to go, even though he would probably toss in a few puns with his advice.

“i know, buddy. you’re confused.”

“WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?” Sans walked over to the shelf and grabbed Papyrus’ dating manual. He tapped his finger on the heart on the cover. “This,” he said, “is why you feel funny,”

It suddenly clicked. He snatched the book from his brother and flipped through it rapidly. He was going to orchestrate the best confession ever, and there would be no chance of Y/N saying no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 6/21/18. Someone requested a part two and that may happen eventually, especially if someone else requests it as well.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
